A Legend Long Lost
by dreamcloud99
Summary: It isn't easy to trust, especially for a shinobi. With a chance to start over, can Team 7 trust again? Disappearing for 13 years, now they're back, things have changes, and so have they. Changed summary, please read. Not timetravel.
1. A Forgotten Truth

Dreamcloud here! I'm hoping to make a really long epic with this fic so tell me what you think. I have gone back and edited some of the parts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I of course do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: A Forgotten Truth

Soft drops of rain fell around the lone figure on the road. The clouds were dark and ominous, setting the world in a gloomy spell.

They say that the rain brings back memories, that it allows one to think. Haruno Sakura turned her face up to the sky, letting her memories wash over her. Just like the rain.

It had been 13 years, 13 long and endless years since that time. That year, that day when Team Seven truly ceased to be no more.

_-Flashback-_

_"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto charged at Sasuke, his eyes bleeding red. He was ready to rip the traitor in two._

_Sasuke himself was dodging. Avoiding the blows that both Naruto and Sakura were dishing out. He was quickly tiring._

_Over the past year, the Akatsuki had gained power. They caught bijuu after bijuu until only the Kyuubi was left. To capture the last of the tailed demons, the Akatsuki had carefully planned and led out a frontal attack. This had soon led out to a full blown war. Konoha had come to respect and care for the blond jinchuuriki and they weren't going to let their future Hokage (Naruto pops up chibified in hokage gear and gives a thumbs-up) die. _

_While Konoha had been preoccupied with the Akatsuki, Kabuto had rallied up all of the Sound nins and attacked the Leaf while it was weak. Simply said, the shinobi village, Konohagakure had gotten into a war of epic proportions. Things soon spiraled downhill from there. Lots of the Leaf ninja were dying under the onslaught of the attacks, and trouble soon came in the form of one Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sasuke had come once he had heard that his brother, Itachi, had survived their battle. Revenge was all that drove him but instead of clashing with the older Uchiha, Sasuke found himself face to face with an irate Naruto. After years of chasing after their broody teammate, Naruto was more than happy to beat some sense into the Sharingan user on his own turf. With three different opposing forces battling Konoha, Sakura had no clue who to help as battles raged all around her. That was before she felt the unmistakable power that was Uchiha Sasuke._

_And that was how Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto found themselves in a stalemate as they watched each other. Naruto and Sakura were exhausted of energy and chakra while Sasuke was slowing due to the strain of the Sharingan and his curse seal. Sasuke looked at the duo._

_"Dobe, why don't you give up?"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, "We haven't given up on you for four years and we aren't gonna give up on you now."_

_"Oh, how cute. You seriously think that I would come back to this slum."_

_"Sasuke...Itachi is here, we can let you fight him. After you're done, you can come back. You would have had your revenge. What is the point of leaving after that?" Sakura looked at the Uchiha's red eyes, searching for a trace of her old comrade. What she found was coldness, a blank look of someone no longer there. "No? Well then I have no choice but to take you back forcefully ne? After all, I'm not about to let Konoha fall. **We're** not about to let Konoha fall."_

_And with that Sakura rushed at the stoic Uchiha, a chakra-filled punch at the ready. This time she wasn't going to hold back. Feeling her chakra, the rosette changed the flow, allowing a deadly medic ninjutsu to wrap itself around her fists. _

_Behind her, Naruto had already created a rasengan and charged Sasuke as he upgraded his trump card into his __Fūton: Rasenshuriken. It seemed that Naruto was ready to kill the Uchiha for the __sake of the village. The chirping of birds filled the air as Sasuke formed the chidori on both of his hands._

_All shinobi around the trio could only watch in a mixture of awe and horror as Naruto's Fūton: Rasenshuriken hit the left side of Sasuke's collarbone and Sakura's deadly punch drove into his stomach. The elemental rasengan though still dangerous, had been severely downgraded so that Sasuke wouldn't die. Sasuke's chidories however had plunged right through his old comrade's shoulders. _

_Suddenly the blond and rosette stumbled backwards as Sasuke let out an anguished cry of pain. Clutching the spot where Naruto had hit him, Sasuke turned yellow snake-like eyes on the pair._

_"YOU! You destroyed the seal! ARRGH! Get out of my head!" the remaining members of Team Seven could only watch in horror as Sasuke started wildly shaking his head, incoherent mumbles coming from the seemingly deranged male._

_"Naruto...Orochimaru...he...he's taken over..UGGH!" that was all it took for clarity to root itself into Naruto's mind and with it, a blast of anger._

_"TEME! Get out of Sasuke's body!" a bleeding Naruto launched himself at Orochimaru, a rasengan in hand. Orochimaru himself only had enough time to power up a quick chidori in an attempt to deflect the attack. Sakura ran after Naruto hoping to keep him out of danger._

_Time seemed to come to a standstill as Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock. The two extreme chakra attacks had collided but not without breaking the seal that apparently kept Orochimaru alive inside Sasuke. The snake sannin's yellow eyes became unfocused and receding, and the loud cry of 'no' accompanied Orochimaru's death. Naruto could only let a grim smile touch his features as he waited for the inevitable painful shock of chakra._

_Just before the two opposing forces (rasengan and chidori) blasted the three shinobi away, two soft words floated by, caressing Sakura and Naruto. "Thank you." Both shinobi looked up to see Sasuke's black eyes, normal and calm, a sad smile played on his lips. Then everything went white as the battlefield exploded._

_-End Flashback-_

Sakura could still remember waking up to stare at the white ceiling of Konoha's hospital. Naruto had been lying in the bed next to her, reading a book on shogi that Shikamaru had given him.

Apparently after the shock wave, the Konoha shinobi had been able to dispense the remaining Akatsuki members. Kabuto and his ninja had fallen into chaos. Kabuto's power which had held root within Orochimaru, had vanished, along with his master's eye. The Sound nin seemed confused, most turned out to be unwilling followers that had been controlled by Orochimaru. To say that ending the war after the snake sannins death was easy would have been a bit of an understatement.

Sakura and Naruto had been found in a crater unconscious some time after. They had been quickly transported to the hospital. Uchiha Sasuke was never found.

The days after the war had been peaceful for a change. Everything seemed to go back to normal and the people of Konoha went about their business, cleaning up the mess that had been left behind. That was before Naruto declared that he would be leaving the village for a short time.

When Sakura had questioned the blond, Naruto only said that he felt that he needed a break and to have some time to think. Sakura could only watch and wish her blond friend luck as he left on his journey. Months past and soon Konoha seemed to truly be moving on past the war. But Sakura had been worried, Naruto hadn't come back at all and he had only sent one message saying that he had been alright.

Soon a year had went by and on one fated day, Haruno Sakura decided that she should leave the village for a few years as well. It seemed that she had been the only one that was still stuck in the past, and some time away from Konoha would allow her to collect her bearings and to let go of the tragedies that the Leaf shinobi had faced.

And here she was, soaked in the rain, still stuck seemingly in the past. Maybe somethings just can't be forgotten. Sakura pushed aside her wet hair and started walking down the road. Thirteen years had gone by and now she was coming back home.

After having left for such a long time, most people had forgotten about the fated Team Seven. Adults that had been affected by the Kyuubi had moved on and most didn't really remember Naruto. Though Sasuke was quite famous, almost everyone assumed that he had died after the blast. Sakura herself just faded away from people's memories. After all, the Godaime was still the better medic. Only the Hokage , other higher ups, and precious friends of the trio truly remembered. And just like that, over a span of 13 years, Team Kakashi had become a legend long lost.

As the gates of Konoha became visible through the thick line of trees, Sakura let a small smile of nostalgia grow on her face. That was before she saw the two dark figures standing in front of the gate. Staring at each other.

Even after such a long time, Sakura could still remember the feeling of those two people around her. And that feeling at the moment was almost choking her.

Wide-eyed, Sakura could only murmur, " Naruto...Sasuke..." That was enough to cause the two stiff figures to turn their faces toward her. The falling rain started to slow and the clouds parted, letting a trickle of sunlight filter through. Like a beacon to show something hidden away, the sun set a halo of light on the three individuals that would soon rock the history of Konoha.

* * *

How do you think I'm doing so far. Please review. I have in mind some very interesting arcs so stay tuned! And yes I know that this seems like a typical Team 7 fic but trust me, I will try to make it as interesting as possible! An update will most likely come on April 13th or 14th.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

I am soo sorry for the extremely late update! Okay to clarify, I believe I may be able to update once or twice a month depending on my workload. When summer rolls around though, the updates will probably become more frequent. I had a case of writers block so please understand if this chapter seems slow. Tips, constructive criticism, and advice is much appreciated. Oh and I am looking for a Beta Reader as well. Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home?

It was odd. To finally decide to come back and forget the past. Only to have it shoved into your face the minute you're home.

At least, that was how Sakura saw it. There was no way for her to see what her ex-comrades thought about the situation. Their impassive faces were just staring at her, and there was no flicker of the once-familiar communication that had come naturally to them.

The team standing in from of Konoha's gate were strangers. Nothing more, nothing less. The bonds that had held them together were now just a memory to be put on a pedestal.

Finally, Naruto's face morphed into a full-blown grin, "Hey Sakura-chan! Long time no see huh?"

Sakura who had been pretty much feeling lost, hopeless, and depressed, felt her eye twitch. _'Long time no see? That's all he has got to say after leaving Konoha and not communicating for 13 long freaking years!'_

Forcing herself to smile and resist the urge to give the blond an angry rant on what she truly thought, Sakura answered, "Yeah, I guess it has been a while. How have you been?"

Looking completely oblivious, Naruto cryptically replied with a, "As fine as ever."

An awkward silence soon followed and Sakura found her gaze pulled to Sasuke. He hadn't really changed that much, still stoic with that duck-butt hair of his. All that seemed to change was his attire and attitude. Instead of the samurai-like look that he had on during the war, Sasuke was now decked out in a plain dark blue T-shirt with loose black pants that cut off two or so inches above his ankle. Black shinobi sandals were strapped to his feet and a plain katana was strapped to his back in a brown leather sheath. He also was wearing a poncho due to earlier rain and of course the Uchiha fan was present on every article of clothing.

Now what struck Sakura was his attitude. Sure, it still held a 'I'm better than you' feel to it, but before when hatred and sorrow underlined his every movement, a soothing calm had taken its place. It was strange. She was so used to the hard angry killing intent that had been suffocating Sasuke during the war that she was unsure of the being in front of her. Once again, her old teammate had changed without her. Subtle lines on his face that the rosette had never noticed before, were smooth and fading. Though at the moment he seemed stiff, for once Sasuke was...okay.

Sakura closed her eyes, _'Maybe things will change for the better after all.' _Naruto's muttering brought her back to the present.

"Even after all of these years, Sakura-chan still eyes Sasuke like a piece of meat."

Sakura flushed. Okay, maybe somewhere in her subconsciousness she had thought that both the new look in clothes and calm had made Sasuke look pretty cool, but to go so far as to say _that_!

Haruno Sakura didn't restrain herself anymore when she flung herself at Naruto, screeching obscenities all the while. There was never a use in holding back with Naruto, he would just eventually force you to break. God, even after 13 years he was still great at pushing a persons buttons.

Sakura's punch flew past the blond's head into a tree. A loud crack ensued as the tree fell.

"N. Now now Sakura-chan. I was just kidding. Ease up on the killer intent. Come on, it was a JOKE!"

Another downed tree was the answer to Naruto's plea. Sasuke just stared at the two 'idiots'. They were making racket and he knew that if things continued, ANBU would be breathing down their, _his_ neck. He raised a hand to hold back Sakura, only to get punch in the face.

--

Shizune woke up with a start. The cause of her alarm seemed to be a loud crash combined with fluctuating chakra.

"Hokage-sama"

She turned to see an ANBU member crouched in front of her desk.

"Report!"

"Hai, there is a fight at the North Gate. The ones responsible appear to be three foreign shinobi."

"At the main gate? What's the damage report?"

"Only some downed trees at the moment."

"And the villagers are safe behind the gates right?"

"Yes, but one of them, a kunoichi, is using a very strong form of taijutsu. She might be able the crack open the gate on purpose or by pure accident."

Shizune nodded. "Okay then. Send an ANBU squad out to apprehend the foreigners. Refrain from engaging them in battle unless they deem the situation as unavoidable. I will be there immediately."

The ANBU gave a swift salute before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Shizune turned slowly in her chair to face the window. Konoha was only starting to wake up as shinobi got ready for work and the few early shopkeepers opened up. Shizune sighed, hopefully these newcomers meant no harm, the peace had finally settled over the village was far too precious. But one never knew when it came to shinobi. Deception and skill was all a part of the job.

She looked up at the ceiling, _'Kami-sama... what have you dished out now?!'_

--

Sakura stared at Sasuke. Naruto stared at Sakura. And Sasuke stared at Sakura's fist.

Sakura pulled her fist back sharply, "S..Sasuke! I thought you were Naruto! It was all instinct and impulse, the punch I mean. I would never do that when you did nothing! Umm...I didn't mean to hit you..."

Finally the Uchiha put a hand up to his face. A dark red fluid cam back sticking to his fingers. His nose was broken. Gingerly grabbing his nose, Sasuke pushed it back with a loud crack. Both onlookers flinched. Then turning his murderous eyes to Naruto, he replied, "It wasn't your fault Sakura. The dobe was just being stupid as always. I would have hit him too."

"Oi! It wasn't my fauullttttt!" Naruto's statement was stalled as he jumped to avoid a hail of kunai.

Bickering soon filled the area as Sasuke and Naruto verbally fought. Sakura could only blink. The scene playing out in front of her was too much like something that would have occurred when they were all 12. It was just too _childish_.

After some time, Sakura couldn't take it anymore and fell on her butt laughing. Both immature males turned back to Sakura, looks of confusion etched on their faces. Well in Sasuke's case a simple quirked eyebrow.

The ANBU conveniently chose that moment to surround the three 'foreign' shinobi.

--

Silence.

The trees ruffled in the breeze, the only sign of movement between the frozen shinobi.

The carefree expressions had long vanished from Team Seven's faces. Their muscles were taught with tension and their eyes flicked with every single movement.

Naruto pursed his lips and finally lowered his defensive stance. He eyed his companions, prodding them to do the same. Sasuke glared at the blond before relenting, as did Sakura.

The ANBU jumped in to seal their chakra and bind them. Shizune appeared on the scene, a book held under her arm. She stopped ten feet away from the trio, murmuring orders to the ANBU commander. Finally gazing at the powerless thirty year olds, Shizune's eyes grew wide. Her book dropped to the ground, its pages fluttering in the breeze. Infamous faces passed with each turning page revealing the guide to be a BINGO book. The old medic-nin had been prepared to thumb through those pages, making sure that the lives of her villagers were not in danger.

What she had not been prepared for was the return of the three most promising shinobi of their generation.

--

Licking her lips, the temporary Hokage of Konoha finally found her voice, " Kai."

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, the image of Team Seven did not go away. She was not under a genjutsu and everybody was finally home.

Turning towards the ANBU commander, she announced, "Bring these three to the Hokage Tower. No interrogation is needed. I will personally do it myself."

Though there was no emotion in his voice, one could tell that he was skeptic. "But Shizune-sama, we can not be sure that these three do not mean harm. Immediately bringing them into the village could put Konoha in danger."

"Are you questioning my orders Eagle-san?" Shizune's gaze was piercing as she glanced at the Eagle-masked commander.

"I know exactly what I am doing and the possible consequences that could occur. But I am.._familiar_ with these three and I trust them to cooperate."

Seeing that he couldn't change her mind, Eagle-san nodded. Motioning for his squad to pick up their prisoners, the ANBU leaped into the air.

The trip to the tower was short, but it gave Team Seven enough time to see the changes in the village. On the outside everything looked the normal, but to a shinobi, everything was clear. Ninja flitted around, patrols were tight and controlled, security was high and a main priority while the village didn't have a true hokage. New buildings had been set up and empty land was what remained of another. The civilians were kind and friendly, peaceful. But distinctive tell-tale signs of hidden shovels, kunai, and explosive notes were in special spots in the market place. War had left its mark and it still lingered to this day.

Upon stepping into the hokage room, Shizune dismissed all of her guards. Protest was futile, her eyes showed them that.

Finally facing her 'guests', the questions began. "Why did you all come back? Why today"

Her inquiry was met with silence as they contemplated their answers. Finally it was Sakura who answered, "I do not know for what purpose that Naruto and Sasuke have come back, but I feel that it is time that I return. Konoha is my home and I will always come back to it no matter what. I have had a lot of time to think, and if I need to think more, I shall do it here. It is time that I forget the past, nothing will change if I brood on it. I am here to move forward, to move time and Konoha's future."

Shizune's eyes softened at hearing her fellow medic's words. Her gaze flicked to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I won't go into details but I pretty much thought that I was focusing on myself too much. I still have Konoha, it isn't like I am alone. I have a family here and they have probably been pretty bored without me around." Naruto chuckled.

"My clan started here, and it will end here. The Uchiha have come back to Konoha and are offering their allegiance. I understand the my sins cannot be easily forgiven, and I will take whatever punishment you see fit."

Shizune sighed. Turning her chair toward the window, she gazed at the beaming sun. Feeling a headache coming on, Shizune spoke softly, "I accept what you all have to say. I am sure Konoha will be happy to have such strong shinobi in its village, but living here will not be easy."

Sasuke nodded, "I understand that some people might still hold resentment for what I did and that they might even have trouble accepting Sakura and Naruto. But I also know that it has been a long time and most people don't really know us anymore, we have sort of become a myth, a legend, a memory that they want to forget. As long as we don't disturb the peace, things should go smoothly."

Standing up, Shizune placed her hand against the cool glass window, absently tracing the leaf insignia with her finger. "From what you are saying, it would be easy since the memory of you have been fading, but...the shinobi will be suspicious of you and my agreement of your establishment into the village. The civilians will not know how to act and you will be shadowed and avoided for most of your day. Your lives would be lonely and dangerous."

One simple word was uttered by all three, "Why?"

Closing her eyes, the Hokage revealed what would shatter their hopes and dreams. "Because...nobody remembers you at all. You are not a fading memory, because they have no memory of you. They can't forgive you, because to them, there is nothing to forgive. In Konohagakure, you have no existence."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Also if you could take the time to take a poll that I will post soon on whether I should put in a Jounin Exam or not. Thanks.


	3. Old Friends

A/N: Okay, I know that I am not exactly updating that fast. My beginnings are always slow, so please put up with me. Anyways, I know that right now the fic sounds pretty angsty (especially this chapter) but it will get more to the action soon! I promise! Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Friends

The shock of the day was given to Team Seven, it was like the air had been punched out of them. An illusion of possible normality had been shattered with the force of a hurricane.

A hurricane of truth.

"We don't.._exist_ in Konoha?" was Naruto's bright reply.

"Technically, you don't exist anywhere, except maybe in whatever place you all have been staying at."

"The names Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto have no merit in this world, they are practically the names of newborn infants if you told anybody who you are."

Confusion and hurt was unguarded on Sakura's face, "Why? We haven't been drawing attention to ourselves but people would still remember."

Shizune walked up to a shelf and pulled out a scroll. Biting her thumb, she coated each of her fingers with blood. Then she concentrated her chakra as she put her hand on a seal. Unrolling the manuscript, she tossed it to Sakura.

"It all started two years after you two left." the brunette nodded towards Naruto and Sakura.

"We had recovered a lot from the fourth great war, and our economy was recovering. The civilians weren't as haunted as they were before and the fire of Konoha was burning once again. Sadly, the ninja of your generation weren't as...well. They were foul-tempered, nervous, and depressed. Especially Ino and Sai. Though with Sai, we weren't ever sure if he was just faking or not, but still..." Shizune shrugged.

"Team Seven was a major link between the Konoha 12 and without you, things crumbled. Tsunade-sama couldn't just sit and watch some of her best villagers and ninja mentally retract from life. We took action. We called upon the help of the Yamanaka head, Yamanaka Inouichi, also Ino's father, and set up a plan. We wiped your memory from all of the villagers minds."

"We declared that villagers would get looked at to find info relative to an important mission. It was to supposedly to spot any hidden clues in a person's subconsciousness. Inouichi worked alone, all he did was quickly take a peek at a person's mind and repressed any memories to do with you. It was quick but complicated. The whole process took two weeks and we supplied him with chakra and rest."

Sasuke interrupted, "But even if you did that, the shinobi are trained to be wary, the rest of our generation have learned to be very much so. They would have been suspicious as to what the Yamanaka head was doing poking in their minds so much. Especially the daughter and the rest of the clan, since they know the techniques."

"Inouichi was using a kinjutsu. It is only known by the head of the clan and he/she can teach it to whomever they want but only Yamanaka-san knew. The jutsu requires a sufficient amount of chakra and nearly perfect chakra control as even a slip can cause severe damage to the mind and the user. We also didn't look at everybody, only the people that had more contact with you. For the others, we just let time sink in. Of course we had trouble, but in the end, the job was done."

"What about the village council members, Danzo, and the Elders?" Sakura asked.

"The council members consisted of shinobi and village members so they were already taken care of, however, Danzo and the Elders were too wise and we couldn't get a hold of them."

"The only people that know you now are me, Inouichi, Danzo, and the Elders."

"You couldn't make everyone in the whole world forget, so how come you said that no one knew our names?"

"Simple. We took you off all of the BINGO books. Old copies are thrown away, and during the war, most got destroyed. So by taking you off of new and current ones, people would forget. Maybe people that you strongly impacted outside of Konoha still remember, but they are a few against all of those in the world."

"I am sorry, maybe it will be better this way, you can start over. Recreate your life, your reputation. Let people see you now for who you are, not for what you did 13 years ago. Try to find some good in this. I know seeing the ghosts of your friends will be hard, but you can rebuild that friendship over time."

Finally Naruto glanced at the window, "Yeah..I guess we can just try again. I'm gonna take a walk around the village okay, the details for my reinstatement will be discussed later." With that, he let a rueful smile grace his features as he walked out of the door.

After a brief moment of silence, both Sakura and Sasuke mumbled some excuses and headed out as well. Only to bump into Yamanaka Ino.

Naruto was staring at the girl in shock, while Ino was rubbing her sore forehead.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Ino snapped.

"Aa, Ino you're here. These are the three that I wanted you to escort around the village." Shizune had followed everyone outside and was able to witness Ino's unknown gesture of welcome to her forgotten friends.

The Yamanaka blushed with embarrassment. It wasn't everyday that she disrespectfully greeted the Hokage's own personal guests. Especially in front of her.

"Oh, umm sorry about that. I'm just used to being around my fellow idiot jounins." Ino apologized, hoping the bit about her rank would help her get off the hook. Usually she wouldn't have used such an underhand tactic, but as long as it did the job...

Sakura shook herself out of her trance, politely smiling at the blonde, "Oh, of course it's okay. I do that all of the time. Especially with _someone_ over here." The rosette made a point to flick her eyes at Naruto, to which the kyuubi-holder gave a mock look of hurt. _'I used to do that with you too...Ino-pig'_

"Oh...well ok then. Umm, lets see. I think we should start off with the important landmarks of Konoha." Ino said as she climbed down the stairs of the Hokage Tower.

"Right behind you is the Hokage Monument, we carve the faces of our leaders up there to honor and remember their actions and who they were. And over here we have..." Ino went on to explain about famous restaurants, the hot springs, the ninja academy, the training grounds, other recreational places, and finally the KIA monument. It was there that Sakura almost cried.

She had been gone so long, and everyone else's lives had moved on without her. They did things that she hadn't been able to see and they died without her being there to help. It was sad. Names that had been spoken daily when she left were now carved on that stone. Bending down, Sakura traced the names, especially those of Tsunade, Kakashi, and her own mother and father.

"The KIA monument is to respect those who have given their lives to protect our village. Some of the names here are ones I know. Usually citizens don't really see this, but I thought that you might have wanted to see." the Yamanaka's voice had lost it's bouncy cheerfulness, taking on a more sober tone.

"Well, you already saw your apartment complexes so feel free to explore. Duty calls!"

Sakura would never be sure what had pushed her to suddenly yell after Ino, but it was one moment that would finally move her forward in her life.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Ino turned, a look of surprise on her face, "I didn't tell you? Oh wow, now I really know that I've been out of it lately! Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you!"

Sakura stuck out her hand, "Haruno Sakura."

The blonde smiled, taking the other girl's hand and shook. "And these two are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!" Naruto had on his foxy grin, along with a peace sign.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh well, maybe I'll see you sometime, ne?" with that, Ino gave a flirtation wink before walking away.

The trio watched her until she disapearred around a corner. Then Sasuke spoke quietly, his words trailing behind him as he left the area, "Don't bother me unless it is absolutely necessary. It is as the Hokage said, we are not who we once were. There is no need for me to deal with you now."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha prodigy, his hands balled into fists and his eyes narrowed. "Sakura-chan, even though I hate to admit it, the teme might have a point. Working together again might just cause us too much pain. We can still be friends, but I think we should distance ourselves a little. It will probably be easier that way."

"You think so?", Sakura would never have thought that Naruto would agree to such a thing, he was the one that always treasure friendship and bonds after all. "Well, I guess we should get our lives started first huh? I'll see you some day then?"

"Ah, yeah..." the jinchuuriki gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The rosette nodded, turning around and walking slowly into the forest. Away from him, from the KIA monument, and away from his facade.

When she was deep in the trees, Sakura ran. She ran, hoping to flee from the tears that she knew were coming. The mini-Tsunade had vowed that she wouldn't cry again, helpless, like she did all of those years ago. Yet, now just a few sentences that showed how strained her bonds really were (if they even existed at all), was going to make her break her vow.

Finally stopping when she came across a waterfall, Sakura stared at the beautiful water. Flowing freely, a force of nature that couldn't be stopped. _'We were like that once. Unstoppable, admired, legendary with our choices all layed out in front of us. So many paths to choose, a bright future looming overhead. Instead we chose the river with the rocks, the obstacles, and instead of flowing away, we fell. Down another waterfall.'_

Sakura looked at the top of the fall, water pouring from the river above. _'But in the end, the water just cycles back to the river, no matter how many falls...We can be like that too, even though we went through so much. This is another chance, for us to choose again. This time we will fall into the smooth river below. I'll make that happen. Sasuke was the link between team seven. Naruto was what kept us going until the end. This time, it's my turn, I'll push us forward, I'll be the bond that brings us together.'_

Pulling herself together, Sakura calmly walked back home.

--

Sasuke awoke to the unfamiliar smell of paint. Surveying the room around him, he remembered that he was in Konoha. The room was plain, newly built and held a few of his old belongings that had been kept over the years. After leaving the KIA memorial, he had gone shopping, quickly buying a supply of food and necessities. It was annoying with the women staring at him, but it wasn't as bad as when he was **Uchiha** Sasuke. That alone had caused him a lot of his fangirlish problems.

_'It's different with everyone not knowing who I am. Thirteen years ago, anywhere I went, people knew who I was. I was an avenger, a genius, a poor lost survivor, a shinobi, a missing-nin, a traitor...But in the end __**they**__ showed me that I was a student, a rival, a best friend. They helped me, and I don't like to be indebted. I'll pay them back, I'll keep my troubles away from them, that's my sacrifice.'_

Sasuke could still remembered the feeling of freedom, when the curse seal was finally destroyed. It had been painful, but in the end he was able to live again. Regaining consciousness after the explosion in a crater next to Naruto had been odd, but the feeling of being saved had been entirely something else. He had known that he couldn't stay. Not when he didn't even know what he was going to do anymore. No, he had to leave, to find himself again.

During those 13 years, he still hadn't resolve his internal conflict, so coming back home had been his last choice. But maybe, just maybe, it would be the right choice.

Howls of outrage filled the village as civilians and shinobi alike woke up to the sight of their precious Hokage's with graffiti and sparkles decorated all over their faces. The Great Uzumaki Naruto had come back home.

Yes, maybe it was the right choice after all.

--

Meanwhile, in a location that the author will not name, someone turned their head toward the yells.

A smirk grew on their face.

"So...he has come back after all, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I hope you found this chappie enjoyable. I did not exactly find it up to par but it was the best I could come up with.

Once again, please take a look at poll for A Legend Long Lost on my profile. I appreciate it!


	4. What the Heck is Going On!

Hey, sorry for the wait. I think this chapter was sort of sounded pointless, but it continues the story so hopefully you guys will enjoy it! I am still in need of a beta reader! Sorry everyone, I just notice that my squiggly lines that showed a change in time or place was missing in the last three chapters, so I fixed that!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4: What the Heck is Going On?

"Hey! Bet you can't catch me!" Naruto's yells trailing behind him as he escaped from the furious ANBU.

"Target in sight. Male, blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, 100 meters ahead."

"Copy that Badger-san. Raven moving in."

Naruto turned his head to see a raven masked ANBU rushing at him from behind. The ANBU seemed to have no qualms in hiding their obvious displeasure of his vandalism (or themselves for that matter). God, just because he _looked_ like a very immature and stupid civilian, does not mean that he _was_ one!

Well maybe just a _tad _bit immature...

Lifting a hand, the blue-eyed menace pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at the ANBU. "Too bad, you lose suckers!" With that, the kage bunshin disappointed in a cloud of smoke.

The squad of ANBU slowed until they stopped at the bunshins last spot. The thin wisp of smoke lifted into the air, curling and expanding, just like the knowledge that they had been duped finally registered within some of the most fearsome ninja ever.

"Place an immediate order for the look out for that blond man. He is a possible threat to Konoha and must be captured quickly!" Geez, talk about revenge, ANBU-style!

--

Naruto cackled as he received his clones memories. Man, it really was good to be back home. Nobody could ever act so...prideful and righteous as the occupants of Konoha when they were faced with a prank! It felt good to be here.

Soft wet grass flattened beneath sandaled feet as Sasuke slowly walked to Naruto's perch on top of the Yondaime's head. "You're still using pranks as an introduction?"

"It's a favorite pastime, and it's who I am, don't they need to know that?" He didn't turn his head, just continued to gaze at the big blue sky above him. "Hey teme? Are you glad to be back?"

There was a pause in which the Uchiha let his eyes wander over the rousing village. "Hn. It's the same as always."

A comforting stillness settled over the rivals. In a way what passed during that time was more than what any conversation could have stringed together. Overlooking the village, they each enjoyed the feel of having a home. Sure it was bustling and loud, with annoying gossipers and uptight prissy shinobi, but this home was alive.

Sakura had been about to join Naruto on the monument but Sasuke had beat her to the punch. Now peering at her teammates who had early been as frosty as snow, she couldn't help but smile.

"Sasuke, I know that we have our own lives, but don't isolate Sakura-chan so much. She's strong, and she tries to hide it with her strength. But our reluctance hurts her." Naruto scowls, "I've seen her cry one time too many times. There is no need to upset her now."

Face expressionless, Sasuke watched the blond. "She is no child. She knows that everything doesn't end happily ever after. You can't shield her from the world's horrors forever, and even now you are too late."

The jinchuuriki gritted his teeth, "Yeah, I know I'm too late okay! I'm just saying that one shouldn't always suffer. I came back to right my wrongs, to turn my crappy self-pitying life around!"

"Oh how nice. It's just like you to become the man of justice. Do what you want, like I said I have no real connections anymore to either of you" Sasuke sneered at his rival before making to leave.

Scowling to herself, Sakura jumped up from inside the store where she had been eavesdropping and landed in front of Sasuke. Without losing any momentum, she decked the precious Uchiha for all of the Hokage's to see. And when you get a Sakura version of being decked, it consists of a jaw-shattering uppercut that will send you sky-rocketing into the air.

Gracefully flipping and landing on both feet, Sasuke winced slightly at the numbing pain. Silent and angry, Sakura held up a glowing hand to heal the damage.

"Don't talk about me as if I am a child, you don't know me and that counts for you too Naruto." She glared at her teammate to see that he got the message. "You don't have to sugar-coat things just for me. I can take it, I want you both to be honest."

"Sa...Sakura-chan, I was just trying to help you."

"You can both help me by growing up."

Naruto flinched.

"Grow up and move forward, don't just isolate yourself to think about the woes of life." Sakura spat. "Really Naruto, it's ironic since you said you came back so that you _wouldn't_ dwell in self-pity. Mr. Angst I can understand but you should know better."

"I came back for my friends, and it is your misfortune that you two are some of them. I **will** keep us together. Haruno Sakura is no longer the dead weight that'll just sit back and watch her world fall to pieces **again.** It ain't gonna happen."

With that the rosette barely glanced at either of the males and jumped down to head to the Hokage tower.

The remaining two just stared. Naruto in shock, and Sasuke in what could only be described as passive amusement. Snorting, Sasuke leapt off of the cliff to the waiting Hokage.

"Oi, dobe, you wouldn't want to keep the hokage waiting would you?"

Our scatter-brained hero blinked for a second before realizing that today was the morning of his reinstatement. Even if Shizune wasn't Tsunade, she still knew the exact ways to make his life a living hell.

"Ah! Oh crap, Shizune-nee is going to kill me!" He disappeared before you could even say "ramen".

Sighing the Uchiha silently made his way after the idiot.

--

"You're late."

Naruto could only sweat under the heat of Shizune's glare. _When did she __**ever**__ glare?!_

"Yeah...I was busy?"

A snort. "Obviously since our hokages look like they got drunk and decided to play dress-up!" Shizune waved her hand at the sparkly painted carvings in front of her window.

"If Tsunade-sama were here, she would have sent you to the hospital for a whole three months with the beating you would have gotten." The medic took a breath. "Already there is a search warrant out for a man of your description. This isn't the smartest way to show to your fellow shinobi how you work Naruto."

Shrugging, he answered, "Just tell them that it's okay. That I am no threat."

"And say what? Yeah, I know him. Don't worry he's not a threat at all, we're old pals. That wouldn't work. Not when nobody knows you and has certainly not seen me with someone like you."

"They would think that I am naïve to trust everyone, I'm not the official Hokage so they don't have to believe me."

"He's an idiot, let him pay the consequences of his actions, I'm sure he'd find some way to have fun with that." Sakura muttered.

Naruto couldn't help his sweatdrop. _'Sakura-chan really is mad at me. At least she decked Sasuke-teme and not me.'_

"Anyway, all I can do is reinstate you. Getting people to trust you will be your problem."

"An exam will be held to let others see your abilities and to officially decide your rank. I have drawn up a carefully documented explanation of your involvements with the village." Shizune handed out three scrolls for the trio to review.

"The exams will start in three hours. Be prepared."

They all nodded before disappearing in swirls of leaves.

Shizune scowled, "Now I have to have the room swept again! Why can't shinobi disappear with smoke, or go out the door?!"

--

The minute Naruto appeared outside of the Hokage Tower, he was ambushed by six ANBU.

"Vandalism suspect is in custody. We are moving him to Ibiki's facility immediately." a squad member reported into a headset.

The grown man gawked. How the heck could this have happened to him!

Turning towards the duo coming out of the tower doors, Naruto gave them his best puppy dog look only to be shot down. Sakura made a point to turn her head away, an amused smile on her face. Sasuke had on his patented smirk as if to tell Naruto '_told you so'_.

Scowling Naruto yelled out, "Hey, what do you think you're doing! It was just a prank, no need to haul me to this Ibiki guy!"

"You have defaced some of our most respected shinobi, and are an unknown individual in Konohagakure. Questioning is required for the safety of the villagers." Naruto could practically hear the disgust in the ANBU's voice.

It seemed that Lady Luck was on Naruto's side today as Ino came walking toward the tower.

"Hey! What are you ANBU doing with Naruto?"

A dove-masked member turned towards Ino. "Ino this is none of your business."

The female scowled, "Oh cut the crap Neji, what are you doing with him?"

A flicker of killing intent rolled off of Hyuga Neji, "You know that it is against protocol to say my name when I am on duty." He paused. "Naruto here, is suspected of the vandalism of the Hokage Monument and is not a villager in Konoha. We are taking him to Ibiki for questioning."

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but gape. Sure, Neji wasn't as mute as Sasuke, but he was one of those stoic grunters.

Ino sighed, "Uzumaki Naruto is a new addition to the village, he arrived yesterday morning along with Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. I don't understand why he pranked the village, but in my opinion, things have been too lonely around here anyways."

When only stares were met with her explanation, Ino walked toward the group of people to forcefully extract the prankster from their grasp.

It was entertaining watching an irate Ino play tug-a-war with a squad of ANBU, and having the rope be a very annoying Naruto was just an added bonus to the show. It was especially funny when Naruto just so happened to leave a nice brownish-yellow stain on Neji's ANBU vest.

Too funny it seemed, since Sakura had to cover her mouth and turn away to try to block the snort of laughter building up.

Ino, who had been twitching at the sight of the vomit, rounded on the rosette in an instance. "Oi! Forehead! What do you think you're doing? He's _your_ friend! Why do I have to help him? Get down here and stop that horrendous snorting!"

Naruto guffawed even as he shrunk under the Hyuga's shrewd gaze.

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets with the way they were bulging, maybe she was trying for a mock imitation of the Byakugon...?

"WHAT did you say?! Forehead! My forehead is perfectly normal thank you very much."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever, that thing is like a shining beacon!"

"Oh its on! Well if I have a big forehead, then you're a pig!" Sakura couldn't help but spit that out for old times sake, and out of habit.

Ino gasped, "Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Pinky!"

"Slut!"

In her haste, to counter Sakura, Ino had unceremoniously dropped Naruto on his noggin. The poor man hurriedly got to his feet while nursing his wound, careful to keep an eye on Neji and the duo.

Sasuke stared impassively at Ino and Sakura, though he noted that the medic-nin seemed to glow with the familiarity of arguing with the girl.

Just as the bickering was about to escalate into more vulgar terms, a quiet voiced murmured, "My vest..."

There was total and utter silence as everyone watched Neji inspect the vomit dripping off of his ANBU vest. Naruto was slowly inching down the road, waiting for the perfect moment to bolt.

The infamous Hyuga glare sent the blond barreling down the street, only to trip over Sasuke's conveniently placed foot.

"What the hell, teme!"

"Hn."

The ANBU squad was about to go after Naruto when Neji spoke up, "Leave him. That man is worthless, he'll cause more damage for himself then he can for Konohagakure."

With that Neji, threw off his vest, incinerated it, and leapt off onto the nearby roofs, his squad quickly following him.

The Yamanaka stared at the pile of ash for a second before turning to Team Seven, "Oh right, I was charged with escorting you three to the arena where we usually hold our Chunnin Exams. We have...two and a half hours left before your testing, you guys better get ready."

The trio practically flew to their respective apartments to get their equipment after seeing the loss of time

-Two hours later-

The group of four were inside the arena behind closed doors. Even so, they could easily hear the excited chatter and noise from above.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I thought that this would be a private exam."

Ino shook her head, "No, apparently Hokage-sama wanted the shinobi community along with some of the villagers to acknowledge and see your abilities. I guess this is so that if you do become a Konoha nin, there will be no questions as to who you are."

The three immediately froze.

Giving a weak smile, Sakura shakily asked, "You mean that all of the shinobi are here? Right now?"

"Yes, what did you think I meant?" Ino asked exasperated.

The trio shared a look. Sure, they were ready for the test, but to see all of the friends that they had all at once was kind of unnerving.

Finally, Naruto pulled out his foxy grin, "Nah, that's no problem at all. This just means that there are more people to see the awesomeness of the holy and great-"

Ino had shoved her fist into Naruto's mouth.

"Don't worry about it. It's just like that prankster said, the exam comes first, what the ninja thinks, comes second."

Sakura sighed before cracking her knuckles for effect. "Nobody's going to take me down!"

Taking a quick look at the clock, Ino cleared her throat, "This is going to be three part exam. First will be a test of your abilities. Each of you will go into the arena and battle one of our specifically chosen shinobi. Any and all abilities and styles can be used, though kinjutsu is cautioned due to the civilians in the audience. It's just basically a one-on-one battle until someone forfeits, is knocked out, or killed. The other two parts will be explained at the time that they occur. Winning does not exactly guarantee that you will pass."

"Now go out and knock 'em off of their feet!" with that, Ino threw the doors open and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stepped out into the light of the arena.

--

The stadium was filled to the brim with people. A nin from the outside was rarely given the option of fighting to stay, let alone fighting in front of an audience. Such an exam was usually kept private.

Shizune stood up from her position in the Hokage box. "Today, we will be administering the testing of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke in consideration of allowing them to join Konoha as her proud shinobi!"

The crowds exclamations were loud as voices overlapped.

"What is the Hokage thinking..."

"A simple test isn't enough"

"...should hand them over to Ibiki..."

"Foreigners..."

"..can't trust them..."

"...that man who defaced..."

It was quite obvious that the response to the brunettes decision was far from pleasant, but Shizune continued none the less. "Calm down! This test is in no way easy and is just as useful as Ibiki's questioning would do to decide their loyalty." A pause. "The ANBU's Torture and Interrogation Force worked with me specifically to make sure that there would be no loopholes for a spy. If you feel a need to question the proficiency the exam, you can take it up with Ibiki or Anko later."

Naruto winced for the poor sod who had the nerve to actually _question_ Ibiki or Anko. The ANBU head would probably chew the guy out, leaving his spirit crushed. Anko would probably make the man run like a bat out of hell.

The blond shuddered. He still remembered the time before the Forest of Death when Anko had licked the blood of his cheek after throwing a kunai at him. That lady was creepy! Ibiki on the other hand was just plain intimidating.

Seeing that the others that backed off, the brunette spoke, "The first test will be a one-on-one battle between each of the three outsiders and a Konoha nin. Anything can be used though kinjutsu is only allowed if they feel that it is necessary, the safety of the villagers are at stake. We will be assessing the foreigners abilities based on how they handle a situation. The judges will consist of me, Ibiki, the clan heads, and the village elders. First up will be Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji."

A ripple of amazement rolled off of the audience. An outsider being able to stand up next the Hyuga prodigy! Never!

Naruto's eyes grew wide with surprise. _'Oh crap! Now I know why Neji backed off so easily earlier. He knew he had the chance to officially cripple me in front of everybody without being charged with assault! Damn, he's smart that Neji. Oh well, I'll just have to pull that stick out his butt again, just like in the Chunnin Exams...' _This would be the perfect moment to insert insane laughter

Sakura awkwardly patted his back. "Don't worry, I'm sure he isn't that mad."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you acting sympathetic Sakura-chan?"

"You threw up on a Hyuga." Sasuke deadpanned, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

Naruto's smirk grew wide, "That's why it's going to be more fun when I kick his butt!"

Sakura's eye twitched, BAM!

Smoke rose from Naruto's fallen body as he lay twitching from Sakura's super punch.

"Don't get cocky you idiot! He's ANBU and Jounin for a reason! Throwing up on him isn't something to be proud of!" With that, Sakura hauled the blond up like he was a sack of flour and threw him into the middle of the arena, quickly following Sasuke up the steps to the viewing box afterwards.

Groaning, the jinchuuriki pulled himself off of the ground and sat cross-legged while whining about his head not being able to function anymore after the hit. To which Sakura sourly yelled about when his brain **ever **functioned.

Neji had already made his way to the center of the battlefield, and was currently eyeing his opponent as if it were a worm beneath his shoe. His cruel dove mask hung limp in his hand, his unveiled eyes staring intensely. Neji was still in his ANBU gear, his arm guards were strapped securely on, every piece of armor was in perfect position. Apparently he had found a new vest to put on, and his ninjato or ninjaken was oddly strapped low on his back, sort of near his waist, probably meant for a quicker draw. His hair was still long, pulled back in that ponytail of his, the forehead protector hid his seal.

Neji's change of clothes wasn't the only difference from the 18 year old jounin that Naruto used to know, and the Uzumaki couldn't wait to beat that thy-better-than-thou look off of his face.

Slowly getting to his feet, the man was barely aware of the whisperings of the crowd above him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

Neji stared at the hand that Naruto had stuck out and conveniently ignored it.

"Hyuga Neji, be prepared."

At that, a slow smirk grew on the whiskered man's face. "Oh of course I'm ready. Are _you_?"

He laughed as he settled comfortably into a non-defensive, yet not quite offensive stance.

"I forgot to apologize for that ruined vest, Hyuga-_sama_, but it seems you found have another one."

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat. "You won't be so at ease at the end of this fight."

"Oh we'll see about that." Naruto watched his opponent slide into a normal taijutsu stance with a raised eyebrow.

Up in the viewing box, Sakura was gripping the railing so hard that the metal was twisting. Anymore pressure and it would snap.

"That baka!" She fumed. "He's goading Hyuga-san on purpose, even after what he had done!"

Ino was watching with an amused expression, "Your friend doesn't have any sense of self preservation does he?"

Sasuke responded with a 'hn'. Truthfully, he was wondering about the idiocy of his old teammate, but was also quite interesting in how far the jinchuuriki had advanced in his absence.

The referee, Maito Gai, who for some reason had been unnoticed for the past few minutes, yelled out, "Ah the flames of youth are strong in both of you! This surely will be an interesting battle. Neji! You must fan those flames in the very core of your being, you will definitely win if you-"

Gai had been thankfully interrupted by a glare from Shizune.

Coughing he announced, "You both know the rules, if I believe that an individual has lost than I will stop all fighting. There is no time limit. With that, the first test of the Shinobi Reinstatement shall begin! Start!"

Neji rushed at Naruto with deadly speed, bring his leg up to hit the other man in the neck.

Naruto had no trouble bringing his arm up to block the oncoming blow, his other arm coming to grab the loose limb. He was about to throw Neji over his shoulder, when in midair, Neji quickly pulled out his ninjato and aimed for a deadly strike in the jugular vein.

Everybody could only watch in horror as red splattered on the ground.

* * *

Well that's that. What happened? Wait to see in the next installment! Please check out the poll on my profile for this fic! Who do you think Sasuke and Sakura will fight? Please review!


End file.
